Thank You, Allergies
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: This is Mimoe. Mimi and Joe are dating, and Joe has been missing school because of his allergies, so Mimi goes and visit him. If you want to find out what happens, then read! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!


Let's just blame this on my allergies, okay?   
  
This story came to me while washing dishes... Don't ask.  
  
Hey, I don't own Digimon!  
  
This is Mimoe.   
Mimi and Joe are already together.  
  
Mimi is 17, Joe is 18, and Mimi lives in Japan.  
  
"Thank You, Allergies"   
~~  
  
Joe sat inside, working on his assignments. His allergies had kept him from   
school for three days straight.   
  
'I hate my allergies,' Joe thought, reaching for a tissue.   
  
"Joe, take it easy! You're on your sixth box of tissues!" Jim said, grabbing his car keys.  
  
"Be nice or else I'll call June and tell her you'll take her on a date," Joe said.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Jim said, turning white with fear written clearly on his face.  
  
"I would." Joe said, watching his brother squirm  
  
"Fine, I have to go to work anyhow." Jim said, surprised at his younger brother.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Joe watched as his brother left, turning his attention back to his calculus homework.   
Not ten minutes later, a knock from the door startled him out of his thoughts.  
  
'Maybe if I don't move, whoever it is will leave,' Joe thought.  
  
"Joe, it's Mimi. I know you're in there!"  
  
Joe smiled, he should have know Mimi would check up on him.  
  
"It's unlocked Meems, come on in," Joe said.  
  
Mimi came in, and took off her shoes.  
  
"Hi Joe, I hope you're feeling better," Mimi said, taking a seat next to Joe.   
(AN- I feel so burned out right now... Let's hope I can finish this...)  
  
"Hey Mimi," Joe said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Mimi asked again.  
  
"Better, I think the pollen count is starting to fall," Joe said.  
  
"How do you now that?"  
  
"My nose is not running as much as before."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"You thought?"  
  
"Joe, that hurt."  
  
"Sorry, will a kiss make it better?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
Joe grinned and kissed Mimi.  
  
"Better?" Joe asked when they parted.  
  
"Much," Mimi said to Joe as she reached into the bag she carried in with her.  
  
"What's in there?"  
  
"This," Mimi said as she handed Joe a box of tissues.  
  
"Awwww, this is the best gift I ever got!" Joe said sarcastically.   
  
Mimi grinned, "I thought you would like it, besides I think the allergy   
medicine is going to your head."  
  
"Most likely is. Jim gave it to me."  
  
"Did you threaten him again?"  
  
Joe looked at Mimi with a look that said 'How did you know?', to which Mimi laughed at.  
  
"So, why did you really come over?" Joe asked, as Mimi laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I came to make sure you were okay, silly," Mimi said, as Joe blew his nose.  
  
"Isfth that allthf?" Joe asked, still wiping his nose.  
  
"If I translated that right, yes," Mimi said, grinning at her boyfriend.  
  
"Funny," Joe said, not looking at all amused, unlike his girlfriend.  
  
Mimi grinned again, "Do you want me to leave?"  
  
Joe pulled Mimi into a hug, "Not at all."  
  
Mimi sighed, content with the moment. She knew at any moment Joe could begin a sneezing   
fit. Closing her eyes in bliss, she snuggled in Joe's arms, listening to him babble   
about something she didn't understand.   
  
Joe looked down at Mimi. His girlfriend looked at peace with the world.   
His girlfriend, how he loved those words. Mimi was his, his to hold, and his to love.   
No one else but Mimi could make Joe feel the way he felt. Sure, he knew she wasn't   
listening to him, but he just loved the content look on her face.  
  
"Mimi, remember our first date?" Joe asked her.  
  
"Yeah, first Daddy and his shot gun, then the car broke down, and then we had   
T.K. and Kari spying on us. I still don't know how their brothers talked them   
into it," Mimi said, her eyes shining.  
  
"I don't even wanna know how Matt and Tai talked them into it," Joe replied.   
  
"Point."  
  
"Does your dad still hate me?"  
  
"Ever notice Mama is the only one in the room when you pick me up?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, before you come, Mama normally locks him in the study."  
  
Joe gulped, "No wonder he hates me. When does he get to come out?"  
  
"Well, normally Mama gives him a lecture, and then she lets him out." Mimi said,   
smiling at her boyfriends' discomfort.  
  
Joe gulped again, and then a sneezing fit took over.  
  
Mimi sat up, and got him a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks," Joe managed to croak out.  
  
Mimi nodded as the door opened, revealing Joe's dad (An- I'll just call him Mr. Kido),   
to which Joe gulped again. Mimi stepped back towards Joe, she knew about Mr. Kido's   
distaste about his sons dating, and she also knew that Joe didn't tell him   
that they were dating.  
  
"Joe, who is this?" Mr. Kido asked, his voice so even that both Mimi and Joe shivered   
involuntarily.   
  
"Dad, this is Mimi, my..." Joe said pausing.  
  
"Your WHAT." Mr. Kido said, his tone pressing.  
  
"My girlfriend," Joe squeaked out. Mimi closed her eyes, not wanting to see what would   
happen next.  
  
"Your girlfriend," Mr. Kido said, saying the word girlfriend like a disease.  
  
Both Joe and Mimi nodded.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kido," Mimi said, quietly and politely.  
  
"What's your name? Mandy, Maria, Miyako (An-???)," Mr. Kido said, rattling off names.  
  
"Mimi, sir."   
  
"Mimi, so you're dating my son," Mr. Kido said, eyeing Mimi like a hungry dog eyeing a steak.   
  
"Yes," Mimi said, staring at Mr. Kido.  
  
Joe, surprised by Mimi, gave her hand a squeeze.  
  
That gesture did not go unnoticed by Mr. Kido, who grunted in response.  
  
Suddenly, Joe started another sneezing fit, which caused Mimi to go from staring down   
Mr. Kido, to helping Joe sit down and stopping his sneezes. Mr. Kido watched as Mimi   
rubbed Joe's back as his sneezes were accompanied by coughs. He watched as she handed   
Joe a half-empty glass of water, her eyes worried about him as the coughing and sneezing   
slowed.  
  
Mr. Kido then realized how he had viewed the glass of water. Half-empty. Not half-full.   
That's how he viewed Mimi, she was the half-empty glass, destined to leave Joe.   
Not a half-full glass, to which she would cause Joe much happiness when she was   
there for him to hold. He sighed, and then he remembered how worried she was when Joe   
started to cough. While she was around, maybe Mimi would do Joe some good.  
  
Joe had finally stopped coughing, and to his surprise, his dad walked over to him and Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, Joe, I'm sorry. I judged to quickly." Mr. Kido said.  
  
Both Mimi and Joe did a double take. Mr. Kido was apologizing to them. To them!  
  
"Mimi, as long as you are dating my son, you are allowed here any time." Mr. Kido said.  
  
Mimi and Joe smiled, both thanking Mr. Kido.  
  
Mimi looked at her watch, "I've got to get home."  
  
Mr. Kido looked out the window, "It's raining, I'll drive you home."   
  
"Thanks." Mimi said as she quickly kissed Joe goodbye.   
  
Joe watched as his dad and Mimi left. Who could have thought that one allergy attack could   
have caused this? His dad, HIS DAD, being nice to a girl he was dating.  
  
"Thank you, allergies." Joe said, as he sat down to work on his homework.  
  
~~  
  
Okay, that was weird...  
  
Trust me, you can flame this to the high heavens.  
  
Oh well, please review...  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000  



End file.
